Safety helmets are used in the area of firefighting, industry, by rescue teams or in the military. Safety helmets are part of a personal protective gear, which may also include a safety suit, goggles and additional components, such as communications means. Corresponding adapters are present on the safety helmet for attaching additional components in order to enable functional accessories to be attached.
A safety helmet with a circumferential module ring, which has a plurality of plug-in slots located at spaced locations from one another in the longitudinal direction of the module ring, is disclosed in DE 10 2005 024 507 B3. Complementary plug-in elements, with which the functional components can be attached to the safety helmet, are provided for the plug-in slots. The functional accessories comprise, for example, visors, ear muffs, mask adapters, lamps, infrared or video cameras, power supply units, mechanical aids and even communications means.
Safety helmets usually comprise a hard outer shell and a flexible inner lining, which is used to adapt the safety helmet to the different head shapes of the users of safety helmets. A safety helmet of the said type appears, for example, from CH 438 755 A. The inner lining has a support ring, which is in contact with the head of the user of the safety helmet.
Gas-measuring devices, which belong to the protective gear in a toxic gas atmosphere, are attached as mobile devices to pieces of clothing or to a belt by means of a strap. A mobile gas-measuring device with a strap appears, for example, from DE 198 31 893 C2.